


Loud so Everyone Can Hear

by starrypawz



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awkwardness, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone finally says it out loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud so Everyone Can Hear

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt list on tumblr http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you

The sight of hyperspace had never been more welcome as it had now, that bending of stars yet again meant things like ‘Not this time’ and ‘We’ve got another day’ and ‘Up yours, Empire!’

Kanan’s hand had been clinging to the top of the pilot’s chair with baited breath willing The Force or whoever happened to be listening at that time to please, please give them another break. Even if he knew very well that if The Force or whoever happened to be listening wasn’t in a generous mood they had Hera Syndulla, who yet again proved she could get them out of _anything_.

And so when he saw that bending of stars he couldn’t help it, he knew she had the autopilot geared up to take over if she let go of the controls anyway.

He grabbed her out of the chair, quicker than the twilek was able to react and spun her around. It was only when he stopped and Hera found himself looking at him with the _most_ ridiculous, wild, adorable grin on his face, blue eyes lighting up that she managed to say something,

“Kanan Jarrus what’s got into you?” She said it with a quirk of a painted eyebrow and a smirk building on her lip and a gleam in her green eyes.

“I love you!” He didn’t care that he heard his voice echo off the panels, he was Kanan Jarrus, he was alive and Hera Syndulla was the best pilot in the galaxy and he loved her, although she knew all of that already.

Hera grinned, about to brush the curve of his ear and kiss that grin off his face when she heard a deep chuckle,

“What was that?” Came a voice behind them.

They froze, Kanan slowly placing Hera down on the ground although her hand rested on the strap of his shoulder guard as they turned to face the Lasat who was leaning against the wall of the cabin.

Kanan coughed, “your flying,” He tacked on way too fast, “I love _your flying_ ,”

Hera nodded, “Why thank you,” sounding like an actress in a bad holo-drama. 

Zeb laughed, the sound echoing around the Ghost’s cabin, “Likely story,” He rumbled with a grin.

Kanan felt himself stiffen up, ready to take on whatever he was going to throw at them. They hadn’t been travelling with the Lasat long but it had been long enough to know-

“Known it from the first time I ran into you two,” The lasat’s expression softened as he crossed the cabin, he placed a hand on Kanan’s shoulder, “Good on you for finally saying it out loud,”

“Urm, thanks?” Kanan blinked. Of the way he expected Zeb to react to this that was not his first, or even his tenth choice when he thought about it,

“Now that means you two don’t need to go sneaking around so much when you think I’m asleep,” He gave Kanan a friendly ‘pat’ on the back that nearly knocked the Jedi down, “Just keep the mushy stuff down when I’ve just eaten, alright?”

“We’ll see,” Hera sighed, shaking her head.  

Zeb smirked, but yet again it softened into something resembling a genuine smile. 

“Good on you two,” He patted Kanan’s shoulder again, lightly this time as he backed out of the cabin.

Kanan turned to Hera, he blinked “ _Well_ …”

Hera’s hand was still on his shoulder-guard strap.

So she tugged it and pulled him to her.

_I Know_


End file.
